Episode 8
is the 8th episode of Golden Time anime series. Banri who is getting closer to his past and her lover of present day―Kouko, is being in trouble of dealing with the almost-broken "relationship" of Mitsuo and Chinami. Yet, Linda who get the idea that he has an amnesia guide him closer and closer to his past, and his affection to Linda. There, the spirit of old Banri watch over him and waiting to see――who is the one he actually fell in love of... Summary On a flashback, a lonely Banri stand in front of a building, waiting Linda, and decided to come directly to her at the female change room. But before he had his hand reached the door, he heard Linda's conversation with her friends about Linda's relationship with Banri, that Linda rejected that she liked him. Banri becomes furious and runs off just as Linda leaves. The next day, Linda tries to greet Banri like nothing happened, but Banri doesn't respond and avoids Linda for the rest of the day. After school, it was raining and Banri walks home with his umbrella, only to find Linda waiting for him at the gate crying. She says to him that, "It's all the opposite, Banri..." and apologizes. Banri responds by saying to forget since he doesn't like her either. Banri then walks Linda home, and Banri's ghost wonders what she meant by "It's all the opposite." . Golden_Time_-_08_05.24.png|The Old Banri watching over Today's Banri. Golden_Time_-_08_05.39.png|"Because the girlfriend of Today's Banri... is Kouko Kaga." In present day, Kouko calls Banri and asks him if he could get to Mitsuo's home, that she couldn't as she is a girl and Banri's lover. Then Linda leave and Banri continues his conversation, and after he finished, he hide the photo of his past. Golden_Time_-_08_06.20.png Golden_Time_-_08_06.35.png Golden_Time_-_08_07.54.png After he reached Mitsuo's house, he found Mitsuo being asked by a girl, much to Mitsuo's madness and he then keeps rejects the girl, yet he couldn't won. There Banri walks, greets Mitsuo like a lover, or specifically parodying Kouko. There he reached Mitsuo and then they introduce themselves as lovers, and then the girl run away. Then Banri asked who is she and Mitsuo tells that she is Reina of the Indie Film Club. Getting inside his messy room, Banri then found out that Mitsuo must broke up with Chinami because of the clear rejection, much to Mitsuo's shame. And then Mitsuo tells everything he had in his mind and be mad of himself, there Banri take his coupling mirror with Kouko and give Mitsuo a look of himself and encourage him, and then he calls Nijigen, telling that he had an idea for cheering Mitsuo and Chinami up. Golden_Time_-_08_09.58.png Golden_Time_-_08_10.04.png Golden_Time_-_08_10.40.png Golden_Time_-_08_11.05.png In the amusement park, Kouko and Nijigen later meets up with Banri and Mitsuo. Kouko then notes Banri that he is late of 15 minutes, but then she tells that she was kidding and that her encounter with Banri is her happiness, made Banri happy. Then Nijigen tries to parody it over Mitsuo, but Mitsuo keep plain. When Mitsuo asked why Kouko was there too, Nijigen tells that she listened to Banri's invitation, and Kouko answers that she just wanted to be with Banri, and there Mitsuo picked up his right shoe and so was Kouko, and start to fight. But then Chinami calls Nijigen, made him confused of what shall he do, Mitsuo himself also confused, but Kouko picked the phone and answer it, telling that they are preparing a party to cheer Mitsuo, and tells that Chinami also must come though Kouko don't really want Chinami to come. Then she passed the phone to Nijigen and embrace Banri to "recharge" her love towards Banri, because she used her kindness towards Mitsuo again. Mitsuo then get mad and asked why she did that, and Kouko just tells that it was what she supposed to do... In front of the station gate, Banri calls Chinami, telling that he and Kouko are waiting for her in the station. After he disconnected the call, Kouko then tells her madness because she planned to go only with Banri. Banri then tells that they could go alone soon after the new pool opened, or maybe to the beach, made Kouko excited. Then Oka come and thanked Kouko to also wait for her, tells that she was surprised and excited when Kouko tells that Mitsuo was there, and hurry up that she even brought instant noodles, and then Chinami congrats Banri and Kouko for finally being lovers. Then Kouko tells that she didn't wish Chinami to be there, but that it was her pity towards her childhood friend, and asks her to stop hurting his heart. Chinami then mad and tells that Kouko has no right to comment over her relationship with Mitsuo, that Kouko should just be happy with Banri, and asks Kouko to get her noodle back, but then her bag falls. Then Chinami checked her Okamera inside and found out it is fine, and then Chinami records Kouko and narrates it with the introduction of Kouko, and tells that it was Mitsuo's request to don't talk with Chinami. Golden_Time_-_08_12.45.png Golden_Time_-_08_13.08.png Golden_Time_-_08_13.56.png Golden_Time_-_08_14.30.png Golden_Time_-_08_14.33.png Golden_Time_-_08_14.44.png Golden_Time_-_08_15.06.png Golden_Time_-_08_15.31.png Golden_Time_-_08_15.47.png Golden_Time_-_08_16.09.png Golden_Time_-_08_16.14.png Golden_Time_-_08_17.13.png Golden_Time_-_08_17.44.png There Kouko puts Chinami's noodles on her face and Kouko mad of Chinami being crybaby in front of Banri while she physically made Chinami can't breathe. Getting her hands down, Chinami asked Banri if she appears like an idiot, and asked him to record her and Kouko with Okamera. Then Chinami stand up with a noodle package still stuck before her eyes, made her can't see and walk properly and then she laugh along with Kouko. In the amusement park, later, they have fun until Mitsuo and Chinami made up, and on the night, they did a party on Banri's place and Nijigen suggested that they should make a group, and everyone agrees. Golden_Time_-_08_20.12.png Golden_Time_-_08_20.47.png Golden_Time_-_08_20.06.png AM 03:07. Banri wake up that everyone's asleep inside his place, and noticed a slide door opened, he texted if Linda is awake, and then they meet in the balcony. Always called Linda as his senior, Banri asked if he could just call her "Linda" for the moment and Linda agreed. She then tells how merry Banri had the party, while she was reminiscing about their past, and asked why he know that Linda is awake. He tells that it was just his feeling, and Linda comments that he is the same as in past. Then they start talking about how fun their past were, until Banri came up with the question he had since forever, and he finally asked it, only to get that the answer is "No." Later, he asked if they could get back to the past, and scream that he wanted to, surprised both Linda and himself, but he lost of idea what he just said. Linda then say that he might be half-asleep and suggested him to go sleep for his own good. Then both of them get into their own rooms, while the spirit of the Old Banri is watching over with his feelings keep burden... Characters *Banri Tada *Banri's Spirit *Kouko Kaga *Linda *Mitsuo Yanagisawa *Chinami Oka *Nijigen *Reina Eyecatch Golden_Time_-_08_11.35.png Adapted From *Look on Front: don't look back Trivia Major Events *Mitsuo and Chinami made up again. *Banri finally find the answer of his question. Category:Episodes